


She's a big boy

by Terror_and_Dreams



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Mentions of sexual activity, Murder, cowgirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terror_and_Dreams/pseuds/Terror_and_Dreams
Summary: It's my Archive Of Our Own account and I get to write dark Too-Ticky cowgirl murder with a little bit of lesbian sexy times inspired by a song with a video full of rubber hose, naked women, and opium laced ravioli"She's a big boy" - mcbaise
Relationships: Too-ticki | Too-Ticky/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	She's a big boy

She's found her self riding through the desert on horseback yet again. The sweat from the heat and the blood from her horrible deed mixing.

Coming up on a town, she pours some of her water on herself to get some of the blood off, This results in her pink shirt becoming soaked through and making her chest quite visible.

The stares she gets from men as she passes through aren't surprising. The surprising one is from a beautiful young girl who can't seem to take her eyes off her. The girl is quite short and skinny with very pale skin, wearing a soft blue and white dress and holding a parasol. Her very long and curly black hair stands out.

Too-Ticky does what anyone would've done. She offers her hand to her. The girl takes it and is pulled up into her lap with much more strength then one would have expected.

In the bed of the girl, the two ladies are dripping with passion. All ceases though, and a scream cuts through the air like the knife the girl's skin. As the young girl bleeds out, a final kiss is placed upon her lips and Too-Ticky is gone as quick as she would've came.

_Let's play cowboy_

_Seven-inch toy_

_At your belt_

_Through the vapor_

_See the inside of her head_

_She's a big boy now_

_She's a big boy_

_She's got her hair and her shoes_

_All tied up in a noose_

_She's a big boy now_

_She's got her hair and her shoes_

_All tied up in a noose_

_Can you please tell me_

_What's underneath my bed?_

_Oh, the monsters_

_They ain't just inside my head_

_She's a big boy now_

_She's a big boy_

_She's got her hair and her shoes_

_All tied up in a noose_

_She's a big boy now_

_She's got her hair and her shoes_

_All tied up in a noose_

**Author's Note:**

> just let me be gay in piece


End file.
